Photographs and Yearbooks
by HollyElphie96
Summary: The whole family are away hunting for the day and Bella is bored, so when she finds a dustly box under Edward's couch, she is definately going to investigate. Post-BD, contains spoilers.


Disclaimer: I don't own twilight and no copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: This takes place several years after Breaking Dawn, contains spoilers. Please review!

Bella POV

I reached back into the box I was kneeling next to. It contained what looked like some yearbooks. I picked up the top one and I blew the dust off it.

The rest of the family had gone hunting for the day, including Edward and Nessie, so I was left to my own devices. I had tried reading for a little while, but that ended up boring me pretty quickly. After you possessed the power to memorise every book ever written, you got tried of rereading things.

I had wandered the house searching for something to do. I had come across the box under the couch in Edward's old room. It had been covered in dust and had few cobwebs on it. So much for the house having none of them. I had pulled it out and sat with my legs underneath myself.

And that is how I came to be here. I gently rested the book on my thighs, brushing off the dust that had remained. I opened it cautiously.

It was dated for two decades ago. There was nothing of importance on the first page, just pictures of people I didn't know. I turned the page again and there were some familiar faces contained in the photographs there.

It was of an unfamiliar cafeteria, the whole room packed with people. And there, sitting in the far corner, were the Cullen's. Emmett was leaning down to whisper something in Rosalie's ear and she was smiling. The photographer had managed to take the shot just as Jasper was kissing Alice's cheek and she appeared to be giggling. I then looked over to the most important face.

Edward appeared to be smiling at his siblings, but if I looked closely he looked as if he had a wistful expression in his eyes, as if he wished he could have what his brothers and sisters had. I frowned slightly, thinking that maybe I was just imagining it.

I shook my head and I turned to the next page. Once again, there was nothing of interest. I carried on until one picture took my breath away.

It was of Edward again. He was slumped at his desk, scowling at the camera. He had obviously known he was being photographed. His body was angled away from the camera but he had turned around. It was nearly the same expression that he had worn on that day in Biology. His eyes glinted dangerously and his eyebrows were pulled together in irritation. I looked at the caption under the picture.

_Edward Cullen, Most Moody Student_

I scowled myself as I read that. It wasn't his fault I thought as my fingertips traced his black eyes and the dark circles beneath them. Then I spotted a small piece of writing under the caption, the blue ink nearly faded.

_Idiots._

I recognised the handwriting as Edward's and I felt the corners of my mouth turn up. He had decided to caption the picture of himself in retaliation, or something like that.

I flicked through the book again. I found a picture of Emmett on the floor and Jasper smiling down at him. Emmett appeared to have been knocked off his chair, and I guessed that Jasper was the culprit. Emmett's scowl was comical as I read both of the captions underneath.

_Emmett Cullen, Best Oops Moment._

That was the official caption.

_The day Jasper decided to have a prank war with Emmett. Revenge for throwing a pie at Jasper's head at lunch and hitting him full in the face. _

I laughed, I could imagine it. I lifted the book slightly and a picture fell out. I lifted it up. It was of Jasper with purple all over his face and he was glaring at Emmett while Rosalie laughed and Alice offered him a tissue. I guessed that since Edward wasn't in the photo that he had taken it. I placed it back into the future pages.

I carried on until I got to the official individual pictures. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were all smiling at the camera, but Edward had a very serious expression on his face. His eyes were unfocussed and filled with sadness. He wasn't looking into the camera; he was staring just to the side. The caption read:

_Edward Cullen, Best Musician._

And then under that:

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, Vegetarian Vampire, My Son._

I smiled at the handwriting, that this time didn't belong to my husband. This time it was Carlisle's. I closed the book, laying it back onto my legs.

I started as there was a light knock on the open door. I glanced up guiltily and then I relaxed.

Carlisle came and sank next to me, crossing his legs. He asked me for the book and I handed it to him. He turned back to where he had written his own caption. His brows pulled together slightly and the corners of his mouth turned down slightly.

He sighed. "He was always so sad. I never noticed it before I looked back through these," He gestured to the box, "a few years ago. You have no idea what a blessing you've been to us, Bella."

Carlisle looked up at me then, a soft smile on his face. The sun then decided to come out and his face lit up with thousands of tiny rainbows, and I could see my own do so as well in his eyes. The sun also shone into his hair making it look like gold silk as the sunlight touched each strand.

I looked down at my shoulders, at the hair there, where it had spilled over from my back. My own hair had its glint of red in it as it too was lit up. Carlisle stood, and I stood with him. He wrapped his arms around my body and then he pulled me close. After a few seconds he leant away but kept hold of my shoulders. He smiled sincerely at me before giving my shoulders a quick squeeze and leaving.

I looked at the door for a few seconds after he was gone before I looked back down at the box at my feet. I pushed it back under the couch and I left the room, softly shutting the door behind me.

I walked down the stairs at a human pace and I was greeted by Nessie, who was telling me about a deer she had caught. Once she was done she went off to find Jacob.

I walked over to wear Edward stood, a smile on his face and in his eyes as he held his arms open for me. I walked into them and wrapped my own around him. I glanced up into his honeycomb eyes and he leant down to kiss me lightly. The contrast with this Edward and the one in the yearbook was drastic; you could hardly tell it was the same person.

"You've got a secret," Edward accused lightly, his eyes playful.

I kissed his nose. "You could ask me what it was."

He sighed. "I know, but would you tell me?"

I leant back a little. "Nope," I said, popping the p.

"Please?" He turned his eyes on my, pleading.

"Your dazzling will not work this time, Edward. You'll just have to live with the fact that I can keep things from you."

He smiled again, sighing good naturedly. "I guess so."

I pulled him with me as I went to sit and listen to Emmett's story about the grizzly he had caught. When I knew Edward was watching Emmett's elaborate hand gestures, I risked a glance up at him.

He was smiling, just like in the picture of the cafeteria, except now, the wistful look was gone. I smiled to myself, looking around the room. I caught Alice's eye and she winked at me. I knew what the wink meant; my secret was safe with her.


End file.
